


Reddie to Scream

by waldoaldo97



Series: Reddie to Scream [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Scream Fusion, Blood and Gore, Brief Minor Characters, Character Death, Eddie is a final girl, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, Horror, M/M, Murder Mystery, Reddie, Slasher, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldoaldo97/pseuds/waldoaldo97
Summary: Derry, Maine a small town with small problems,  that is until one night after a gruesome murder take place. With high schoolers are getting calls from an unknown number asking "what's their dirty secret?" A group of friends find themselves in the middle of the harassment. Who will survive and who will die trying to uncover who is behind the killings.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie to Scream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631743
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Scream AU...all I gotta say is "tonight is the night bitches die"

Wednesday, 10:00 PM

"Fu-fuck, Patrick!" 

"Yea, you like that Henry."

"Fuck yea babe, I fucking love you"

"I love you too, just a few more months and we're gone."

Patrick was pumping in Bowers, in between grunts and hard kisses Bowers and Patrick were by the quarry and doing their weekend routine of escaping the harsh reality of the small town they live in. Bowers was feeling a hot sensation building from inside him and came over his chest, Patrick took his still hard length and pumped him till he too unloaded into Bowers. Catching their breaths Patrick gave Bowers a gentle kiss while teasing himself out of him. The two then laid on their back cuddling with each other in their bliss. 

"Hey be right back, I gotta take a leak real fast." Patrick said as he got up putting on his boxers and slipping on his shoes. "Meet me in the water, okay?" Henry nodded as he saw his boyfriend disappear into the woods. Henry took a moment to reflect on his relationship with his best friend from childhood, both from broken homes and from the darkness of his abusive father and Patrick's drunk mother they found a light between them. Sure they were still assholes to the rest of the world, especially to the loser club kids but the world owed them for all the shit they've been through. With Derry being a small town with small minds they had to keep their relationship a secret. They only needed to survive the summer and they would be off to college, to a more open-minded world.

After a few minutes Henry made his way to the water using it to clean himself of the evidence of Patrick and his night. Henry noticed that patrick still hadn't returned.  _ "He said he'd be right back. What's taking him so long?"  _ Henry swam back to the shore and started putting his clothes and shoes back on and putting the rest Patrick's clothes in his backpack. Patrick's phone fell out of his pants and Henry went to pick it up when it started ringing. 

_ "Unknown Caller"  _

"Hello?" Henry asked. Silence on the other side. Henry ended the call and started to get the last few things on the ground to go find Patrick, when his phone started ringing.

_ "Unknown Caller"  _

__ "HELLO!" Henry getting furious as he was met with silence again. "Listen asshole, wait till I find out who you are and I'll kick your fucking a-" 

_ "What's your dirtiest secret Henry?" _

__ Henry stood frozen as a distorted voice replied to him. 

_ "It's a nice night out Henry, the water sure looked awfully nice. Must have been refreshing after that fuck session with Patrick. I wonder what your dad will think of this. To have the whole town talking about how much of a faggot the sheriff's son is." _

__ Henry now getting angry that someone had found out about him and Patrick. "Alright fuckface when I find you your died." 

_ "Not if I get to you first"  _

__ The phone call ended and Henry started running towards the pathway they came from to get back to the main road. 

"HENRY!!!" Bowers looked around in the darkness as he could hear Patrick blood curling cries. "HENRY PLEASE!!!" The sound coming from behind him, Bowers full speed running to try and find his lover. Henry came to a clearing and started calling out to Patrick. His phone rang once again.

_ "I know your secret, your dirty little secret. Come on Henry say it out loud. Patrick's life might just depend on it hehehe. Hear listen..." _

_ "Babe, I'm so s-sorry we couldn't be more open about us. I was so scared of what people were gonna say...I love y-"  _

__

_ "Well that's enough of that now, say goodnight lover boy" _

__ "Wait, n-"

_ "ARGH!!"  _

__ "PATRICK!!!" Bowers fell to his knees and started sobbing. The sound of a broken branch made Bowers got up and started looking at his surroundings. Another branch broke and Bowers sprinted in the opposite direction to run away. It was a new moon out and with all the tall trees Bowers was surrounded in darkness, losing his sense of direction. He leaned against a tree to try and catch his breath, his lungs and legs burning. Another sound of a broken branch came from behind him, Bowers quickly hid behind the tree he was leaning on and slowly made his way to the ground. The sound of leaves crinkling came closer and closer till no sound came at all. Bowers gaining control of his breath took a quick glance over his shoulder to see if there was someone behind him. Bowers saw nothing, he turned back and leaned back on the tree composing himself. A leave crunch on his other side startled him...

"Gotcha!" Bowers yelled as a clown mask now had grabbed his arm and Bowers felt a sharp long pain on his arm and could feel a warm liquid move down his arm. Bowers punch the mask and quickly got up to escape whoever is after him, but as quickly as he got up Bowers felt a hand grab his foot and Bowers met the ground with a heavy fall knocking the wind out of him. Bowers kicking to get loose from the clown, another sharp pain came from his ankle. Tears coming profusely from his eyes and loud cries for help from his mouth, Bowers was able to get free and with all his strengths begin limping away. He turned around and saw the menacing figure slowly walk towards him, Bowers came to a hill and could see some lights coming from atop. Making his way up he came to the railing and could see from around the bend of the road headlights from a car. Bringing one leg over the railing the headlights got closer, Bowers waving his arm to get the attention on the oncoming car. The car paid no mind to Bowers and passed right him. Bowers let out a frustrated yell and he felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back over the railing and falling back down the hill. 

Henry rolled down the hill hitting rocks and branches as he went down, he finally landed on his back and hearing a snap coming from one of his arms and coughing up blood. The clown started walking towards him, Henry with his one barely good arm dragging himself to move away from the figure, he felt something behind him. He turned his head back and saw a lifeless Patrick with his throat slit. Henry turned on his stomach to get closer to Patrick. Tears coming from his eyes as he felt with his hand how cold Patrick's face was. The clown reached Henry and pulled him his legs, and turned Henry back on his back. The figure positioned itself on top of Henry, Henry squirming under to get out. The clown raised a knife and plunged it into the side of Bowers leg, Bowers could feel the blade grind against his bones. 

"I'm s-sorry, please do-don't do this." Bowers managed to say in between tears and shallow gasps of air. Bowers weakly reached for the clown mask to try and take it off but the clown grabbed his hand and brought it back down to his side, another sharp came from his palm but this time the blade stayed in his hand keeping it pinned to the ground. The clown pulled out another knife, it traced the tip of the knife over the side of Bowers leg, over his crotch, over his shirt and stopped over his heart. Henry closed his eyes waiting for the pain and agony to stop, in his mind he could only see Patrick. Bowers opened his eyes and the clown raised the knife and Henry could feel his final breath as the knife took its final plunge into his chest.

_ *Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* _

_ 'Hey its Bowers, you know to do, fuck off. *Beep* _

_ "Henry it's your dad, umm listen I know that things haven't been all that great...but uuhh I found the notes from Patrick and the acceptance letters. I know I've haven't said it enough but I love you, I'm so proud of you and if Patrick makes you happy then who am I to get in the way...So I'll see you when you get home, bye son." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday 7:15 AM**

_ "I'm walking on sunshine, woah and don't it feel good"  _

__ Eddie turned over his bed and picked up his phone to turn off his alarm. He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling not wanting to get up. A knock on his door brought him back from his thoughts. 

"Eddie-bear it's time to wake up. You're gonna be late for school " Eddie groaned as his mom walked into his room. "Come on Eddie, get up and give your mom a kiss. I'm leaving for my trip and I want to double check you have everything you'll need while I'm away." Eddie pulled off his sheets and got up and made his way to meet his mom at the door. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "That's better Eddie, now here's a list of emergency contacts. Its has the hotel, the restaurant, and the hospital, as well as your aunts just in case I'm not at the other places. I refilled your weekly medication box also so please don't forget, I don't want to end my trip early because you decided to be neglectful and get sick. Understand?" Eddie nodded as half the information went into one hear and out the other, Eddie was waiting for his mom to leave so that way Richie wouldn't have to sneak in from his window and be able to use his front door like a person. "Alright then I'm off, I'll see you in three days. Love you Eddie-bear " Sonia gave him a kiss on the top of his head, grabbed her bags and was out the door. Eddie let out a sigh and closed his door, he headed towards his closet to see what his outfit for the day would be. He pulled out a red polo and a pair of shorts, the Richie favorite Eddie chuckled to himself. Eddie was about to get ready when he heard his phone go off.

_ Unknown Caller  _

__ Eddie tried to think who would be calling this early in the morning, he simply muted the call and went back to get dressed. His phone rang again.

_ Unknown Caller _

__ Eddie rolled his eyes as he went to answer the call, "Hello?" Eddie huffed as no one answered back, "Well I hope you had your fun, I'm hanging up now." Eddie shook his head as he couldn't wrap his head around someone trying to prank call him so early. Once more he tried to get ready but was interrupted by his phone.

_ Unknown Caller  _

__ "God damn it Richie if this is you I'm gonna break up with, I mean it this time" Eddie sounding frustrated at this point. Silence was on the other side. Eddie rolled his eyes and as he was gonna end the call a distorted whisper came from the other side.

_ "What's your dirty sec _ ret _?" _

Eddie stood frozen as he tried to think how can someone know about his relationship with Richie. Eddie had to play it cool as to not make whoever was trying to mess with him the ammunition they wanted.

"Umm I think you have the wrong number." 

_ "No, I know who I'm calling...I'm calling the most amazing boyfriend in the world. His secret is that he has an ass that refuses to quit."  _

__ Eddie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. The distorted voice went away and Richie's voice came clear through the phone. 

"Fuck off Richie, i thought someone found out about us. Where are you anyways you were supposed to be here like half an hour ago." 

"Im outside your front door. Now be a good boy and let an old chap like meself in." 

Eddie hung up the phone and made his way down to open the door for richie. Richie had on his trademark graphic tee/Hawaiian shirt combo and denim jeans. His hair a ruffled mess, and his thick rimmed glasses bring his whole look together. Richie gave Eddie a soft smile as he walked into the house. 

"Well look at this, seems I'm a bit overdressed for this occasion. Don't you think Eds?" Eddie now realized he was just in a pair of loose boxers that laid low on his abdomen, Eddie blushed slightly as Richie closed the space between them, grabbing a hold of his chin Richie gave Eddie a small kiss on his lips. Eddie leaned into the kiss opened his mouth to let Richie get more access. Richie leading Eddie to the couch, Eddie made his way on his back while Richie made his way in between Eddie's legs. Their kissing went from small quick pecks to longer more full kisses, Eddie could feel Richie against his inner thigh and Eddie knew Richie could feel him as his boxers wasn't leaving much to Richie's imagination. Eddie was starting to feel something pool within him and needed to pump the brakes before things went to far. 

"Beep, beep, 'chee" Eddie said in between kisses. Richie knew that was Eddie's safe word for when things were getting to heated for him. He planted on final kiss on Eddie's lips before getting up and pulling Eddie to his feet. 

"I love you Ed's, now go get dressed. If you hurry, we might have time to swing and get some coffee before school starts." Richie turned Eddie towards the direction of the stairs and gave him a little slap on his ass. Eddie got dressed quickly and met Richie outside his house. The two walked with their pinkies locked, and talked about their weekend plans. As they approached the school they noticed quite the number of people forming. Police cars and news stations were in the parking lot.

"What's with the media circus? Someone die or something?" Richie asked, with a familiar voice came from behind him.

"You guys didn't hear, apparently Bowers and Hocksetter got butchered last night." The voice coming from Beverly, hands entwined with Ben's, "Patrick had his throat slit and had nothing but his boxers and shoes on and Bowers was stabbed multiple times, so whoever did it really had it out for them."

"No shit, well looks like school got ten times more safe." Richie replied back. 

"Wow Rich, we all know how much of an asswipe he and Hocksetter were, no one deserves to be murdered like that." Stan said as he approached the rest of his friends. 

"Anyone see his dad, must be hard to lose his own kid.".Eddie asked sorrowfully, "Well at least Officer Hanlon is here keeping the news reporters at bay." From across the courtyard there stood Officer Hanlon directing the other office to set up barricades to keep the various news reporters behind it and keep them from trying to talk to the students. Bev pointed out to the local news van, a man was checking his reflection in his side mirror talking to a female camerawoman getting the video recorder ready to film.

"And look who's trying to get more information than needed,number one douche reporter of Derry, Bill Denbrough" Bev said mockingly, the group burst into laughter. 

The bell rang and school was in full swing, almost in full swing. All throughout the day a number of students were being pulled from class to be interviewed by the police. Prince Maturin said over the morning announcement that a curfew has been issued by Sherif Bowers. The bell for lunch rang and Eddie was making his way to go meet up with his losers, all through the hallways Eddie had heard rumors ranging about why Bowers and Patrick or how they had a secret relationship. Eddie thought about his relationship with Richie and how bad it would be if they came out, although most of the bullying came from Bowers maybe more people would be opened minded now that the main source of the hatred was gone, definitely a topic he would bring up to with Richie. When we walked into the lunch room he would see all his friend talking, as he got closer Eddie got a sudden surge of courage and when we approached the table he gave Richie a kiss on the cheek. Richie turned to Eddie with his eyes wide with shook, Stan gave them a simple nod, Bev basically jumping under seat with joy and Ben with a giant smile on his face. 

Richie still speechless trying to find a joke to explain the kiss but Eddie broke the silence. 

"So Richie and I have been going out for a while now, uhh like 4 months now. Due to the recent events I figured now that Bowers is gone maybe he was the reason people were so rude, and Richie has been the best boyfriend by not rushing to make things official but you guys are our friends so you guys deserve to know." Eddie reached down to grab Richie's hand and bring it up on top of the table for the whole world to see, Richie giving their hands an extra squeeze. 

All throughout lunch random kids would come up to their table saying how much of a cute couple they made or a few male students saying they wish they had the courage to ask either one of them out but the fear of Bowers held them back. By the time lunch each kid went their separate ways to their next class, Bev asked Stan if he would want to come over later to help her study, Stan had to help a classmate at the library but would head over after he was done. Eddie was in deep thoughts when it was his turn to be interviewed by the police. He made his way to the principal's office, when he got there he was told by the secretary to take a seat as someone was still be interviewed. 10 minutes went by when the door to Principal Maturin's opened and Eddie looked up to see who was coming out, Adrian Mellon. Eddie only knew Adrian as Richie's ex, it was during their junior year when Richie and Adrian had their fling. It only lasted about 6 months before Richie had broken up with him for reasons Eddie now knew (Richies crush for Eddie, but neither one knew of each others crush for the other till a drunken night at a students party and Eddie and Richie shared a kiss.) Things were still awkward between Adrian and Eddie but they were friendly with each other, Adrian had started going out with the new kid Don. The two were mostly bullied by Bowers and his gang. The two said a simple 'hi' to each other before Principal Maturin called him in.

"Mr.Kaspbrak, how are you holding up? Everything is 'lit' or 'vibing'?

"Uhhh like in general or because of the murders?" 

"In regards to the murder son." Officer Hanlon spoke up. "Have you noticed anything unusual within the last few days or think of anyone who might have wanted to reason to do this?" 

Eddie snickered at the question, "how much time do we have because I'd say ninety percent of the school had reason to murder Bowers. Bowers and his whole group have been nothing but trouble, they basically were harassing the entire student body. If your asking for someone who actually had the guts to take matter into their own hands, I wouldn't know who. Forgive my frankness but I think the whole town is better off now that Bowers is gone." Eddie stood up headed towards the door, Officer Hanlon handed him a card with his phone number 'just in case anything pops up'. 

  
  


"Well that could have gone better right Mike?"

"Yea...well that was Kaspbrak, we talked to the Uris kid, Hanscom, and Marsh. Who's the last one?"

"Umm let's see here," Principal Maturin looked down at his paper

_ Possible: _

~~_ Stanley Uris  _ ~~

~~_ Beverly Marsh _ ~~

~~_ Benjamin Hanscom  _ ~~

_~~Edward Kaspbrak~~ _

_ Richard Tozier _

Stan looked down at his watch '4:15', he sighed. Stan was in the library with a stack of books neatly piled, his notebook open to the noted he took earlier in his math class, he was waiting for his classmate Patty. Recently Stan had noticed how often he would stare off into space thinking about Patty, her golden brown locks, her love for their Jewish culture, everything about her was perfect. While Stan was waiting for Patty to arrive another student came in and made their way toward Stan.

"Excuse me, Stan right?" A tall stocky girl said as she approached him.

"That's me, uuhhh" Stan gave the girl a slightly confused look.

"Mayra, from AP Bio. I sit right behind you and Eddie." She stuck her hand out.

Stan shook his hand back at her. "Right, yea. Sorry took me a second. What can I do for you Mayra?"

Mayra took the seat next to stan and looked around to make sure no one was around. "So I heard somethings about Eddie, and I wanted to know if they were true or not." 

Stan shifted in his seat a bit, "Well Mayra, that's not really any of my business. Eddie is a good friend of mine and I wouldn't see him any different than I do now."

"Okay sure but like isn't homosexuality go against your religion. How can you be friends with someone like that, let alone have him be near you?" She leaned a little closer.

Stan was starting to get a little frustrated with the conversation, "Listen Mayra, I could care less about what imagine man in the sky says about who's allowed to love who. I was raised to have a mutual respect for everyone and not pass judgment that is not mine to pass. So I'm you don't mind im waiting for someone." Stan gave Mayra a shoo-ing motion with his hands. Mayra huffed as she got up to leave.

Stan looked at his watch '4:45', he sighed thinking about how he should have asked for Patty's number to make sure she was coming. Taking a moment Stan went to use the restroom. By the time he came back he started to put the books away, and his belongings into his bags. Taking a final look at his watch '5:00', Stan walked to the doors but found them both locked. "Hello! Miss. Ripson are you still here?" Stan was met with silence. He tried to push the doors a little harder, banged on the doors hopefully a janitor was nearby to let him out. Stan reached for his back pocket for his phone but it wasn't there, wondering where he could have put his phone stan went to the main desk to try and call his phone. The phone had a busy line tone, Stan let out a frustrated yell. Trying to think of another way out stan heard the sound of a phone ringing on the second floor, Stan took a quick look of his surroundings before going upstairs. The phone kept ringing as he reached the second floor, there he was his phone by balcony. He kneeled down to pick up his phone 

  
  


_ 1 new notification  _

Stan made a star of David pattern to unlock his phone.

_ Unknown Number: *Clown Emoji*  _ _ sent 5:10 _

Stan got up still facing the railing when another message came in.

_ Unknown Number: What's your dirty secret Stanley? sent 5:11 _

Stan turned around was met by a clown mask and a push so strong he fell over the railing and crashed into a table below. Stan's vision become blurry and pain was felt throughout his body, he reached to the back of his head and felt wetness, his hand stained red with his blood, he looked down at his legs and saw a piece of wood had torn through his calf. He looked up and saw the masked figure start walking down the stairs.

"He-help!!! Someone H-H-Help!!!" Stans cries for help were raspy and shallow as he could feel what he can imagine is his ribs poking into his lungs. Stan weakly got up, the pain of his calf burning seeing blood pour out of him. He started to limp towards to doors, banged as hard as he can, tears falling from his eyes.

"PLEASE SOMEONE!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!

Stan's head met the hard wood of the doors as a hand kept a strong hold, the pain growing too much for Stan, "No, please stop, stop!!" He felt the final pain in his back, the blade entering his for the last time, his breaths slowed till there was no more air left. 

The Masked clown left Stan's body slump to the ground, taking out a pair of keys from their pocket, unlocked the door and walked out. A janitor with headphones in was facing away from the doors....

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday 8:00 PM**

Eddie finished his homework and needed a distraction from the emptiness of his home. His first thought was to call Richie but decided not too as he would be making his late night visit as usual, Eddie could wait. Next he thought to call Beverly thinking she would be done studying with Stan. Unlocking his phone he scrolled to his contacts and pressed to call his best friend. 

_ "Hey Eddie, What's up? _

__ "Well I finished my homework and now I need a distraction. How'd the study session go with Stan?"

_ "He flaked out on me. He texted me saying how well him and Patty hit it off and wanted to extend their study session into getting a milkshake and some fries at the diner. So I had uhh Tom help me out." _

__ Eddie was well aware of Bev and Tom old relationship. It started out fine but about a month in they were constantly yelling at each other until Bev finally broke up with him. 

"Bev not to sound judgmental but ummm why? Was Ben not available to help you?" 

_ "Listen I know where your going with this Eddie but trust me I know what I am doing. I'm not going to ruin what me and Ben have, okay." _

__ Eddie sighed, " Alright Bev, just be careful alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

_ "See you tomorrow, oh and heads up Richie is gonna try and convince you to have a party to celebrate having the house to yourself, I told him it was a bad idea but you know how he is." _

__ Eddie chuckled, "Alright I'll talk him out of it, bye." Eddie decided some tv might make the time pass by, he went to lie down on the couch, reached for the remote and turned on the tv. On the screen was Bill Denbrough, he was notorious for crossing the line in order to get the inside scoop to whatever story he was working on and with the recent murders Bill was trying to find a lead any way he can.

_ "Tonight's top story, two teens viciously murdered. To some a pair of unlucky teens to others a calculated plan twenty-seven years in the making 'how' some of you ask, we'll get to that part later but first let's focus on the events that transpire late Wednesday night. Henry Bowers and Patrick Hofstetter were known to the local high school as your classic high school bullies, tormenting the halls making their way through the school social ladder making everyone follow their lead. Was this a classic case of nurture vs nature? Many inside sources coming from the Derry Police Department went on record to showcase the history of racial profiling, the lackluster policy of evidence handling, to even some comments made in the past by the current sheriff, Sheriff Bowers.  _

_ Sheriff Oscar 'Butch' Bowers father to late Hnery Bowers has had a history of alcoholism, domestic abuse, racism, and even embezzlement to get his son out of trouble. Now I don't know about you but does that sound like the type of sheriff I would want, i don't think so. But let's fast forward a bit to the past, now i brought up that this may be a plan twenty-seven years in the making, I saw this because if you look at some of Derrys big events something tragically happens. An Easter day hunt turned to factory massacre, a popular hot spot for the African-American community up in flames. All happened twenty-seven years apart. Now this attack might have been a random encounter but to a reporter like myself I know there is a connection. A disgruntled student picked up the pattern and thought 'hey this would be the perfect time to kill the local bully' keep it a secret and it'll be swept under the rug of time. So I sign off tonight with one question for you Derry. "What's your dirtiest secret?" Im Bill Denbrough Goodnight.  _

"What's your dirtiest secret?" The phrase made the hairs on Eddie's arm stick out. What is his dirtiest secret, he and Richie came out so what secret is there to hide. Eddie looks at the time on his phone '9:05', he closed his eyes to take a small nap. 

_ *Ring Ring* _

Eddie opens his eyes the phone waking him from his nap, '11:30' the clock in his kitchen read. 

_ *Ring Ring* _

Eddie picked up his phone from the floor to see who was calling.

_ Unknown Caller  _

Eddie thinking it was Richie answered the phone.

"Hey babe, why is your number coming up unknown are you using some weird app?"

A distorted voice came through the line,  _ "Quite the news story on tonight, wouldn't you say...Ed's" _

__ Eddie frozen at the nickname knowing only Richie called him Ed's, "Alright Richie cut it out you had your fun this morning. Are you still coming over tonight?"

_ "I don't know EEDDSS, maybe i want to keep playing. Stan sure had a fun time in the library. Want to know what we played...we played hide and seek. He hid while my knife seeked...and let's just say that only one of us won that game, ha ha ha."  _

__ Tears were forming in Eddie's eyes, Could stan really have died, no it wasn't possible. 

"Your lying, and I don't know what you want from me but I'm hanging up and I'm calling the police." Eddie motioned to hang up.

_ "YOU HANG UP ON ME YOU LITTLE FAG AND ILL MAKE SURE RICHIE GETS A FRONT ROW SEAT TO SEE YOU GET GUTTED! Now let's play a game, a fun game called 'did you lock back door'. You looked so peaceful sleeping on the couch, it would be ashame if that little pretty face of your got ruined. I'll even give you a head start." *click*  _

__ Eddie stayed frozen trying to bring his breathing back to normal, taking out his inhaler he took a few puffs, and turned to his back door that was slightly opened. Eddie walked slowly towards the door, the wooden floors creaking under his weight, his hand shaking as he placed his hand on the door knob, and slammed it shut locking the door, slowly he backed up. Eddie's phone ranged again making Eddie scream. 

_ "Good job Eddie, too bad I made it inside already" _

__ The door that led down to Eddie's basement whipped open and Eddie was meet with the clown mask and their blade. Eddie grab the lamp and swang it towards the intruder, the clown ducked and grabbed Eddie by the arm and cut Eddie. The sting from the cut made Eddie start to form tears and with all his strength lifted his foot and slammed it down on the clown, effectively it let go of Eddie. Without much thought Eddie went to go run up the stairs but was stopped by the clown who had his hand around his foot. Eddie crashed down hitting his chin against the stairs, he looked backed and kicked the clown off his foot and the clown tumbled down. With no hesitation Eddie quickly got up and made his way to his room, locked the door and reached for his phone to call 9-1-1, 

_ "911 what's your emergency?"  _

_ "There's someone trying to kill me, my address is 1212 North Penny Lane. Please my arm is bleeding pretty bad." _

_ "Don't worry son, an officer is on their way, stay on the line please." _

A loud banging noise came from Eddie's door, the door giving way from the force. Eddie opened his closet door that made the perfect barricade when ever he needed privacy without his mother barging in. Eddie could hear the sirens getting near, the banging on his door stopped. Eddie walked back from his door put felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind, Eddie with his phone still in hand turned hard to hit whoever was behind him.

"God damn Eds what the hell's the matter with you?" It was Richie now holding his nose bleeding nose. Eddie dropped his phone and gave Richie a hug. Tears coming from his eyes. 

"Richie I'm so sorry, someone broke in and tried to kill me, the fucker cut my arm, and and the police are almost here-" Eddie pulled back from his hug and a knife fell from Richie's jacket. "Rich, what is that..." Eddie backing away from him.

Richie quickly picked it off the floor,held his hands above his head and slowly walked towards Eddie. "Listen babe, I can explain-" Eddie was already out the door and ran downstairs and headed towards his first door. As he opened the door he crashed into the arms Officer Hanlon. 

"Mr. Kaspbrak where's the intruder?" Officer Hanlon pulled Eddie from him. Eddie pointed upstairs. Officer Hanlon called over another office to go check upstairs, Eddie was guided towards an ambulance to get himself checked out. As he we getting banaged he could hear Richie, "Eds, please this is a misunderstanding, give me a chance." Richie was placed into a police car and drove away. 

"Hey Eddie, where's your mom?" Officer Hanlon sat down next to him.

"Umm she went on a business trip, she went be back till Monday." Eddie snuffed. 

"Alright, well is there someone who can stay with?"

"Yea, my friend Beverly."

"Alright well I'm still gonna need you to come to the station for an official statement is that okay?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Mike, I have a feeling we're gonna be seeing each other more- oh shit not him. " 

A news van pulled up and out popped out Bill.

"Come on Audra, get the camera ready. Where here at the Kaspbrak residence as a close call could have resulted in a fourth death with the last forty-eight hours." Bill approached Mike and Eddie, "Officer Hanlon can you tell us if this attack is linked to the murders?"

"Bill, now's not the time. This is still an ongoing investigation, so no official statement at this moment." Mike pushed Bill's mic down to his side. "Come on Eddie let's get going okay."

Eddie nodded, as he and Mike got into his patrol car. The rest of the night went by in a blur, after giving his statement Eddie was given the news about Stan and that's when the tears couldn't stop falling. Beverly and her aunt came around 1 in the morning, catching her up to speed, now both grieving the loss of their friend. The car ride to Bev's was silent, and it continued into her room. The only thing on Eddie's mind was why did Richie do this, to one of his closest friends. It didn't make any sense to him, Eddie was brought out of his thoughts when Bev's aunt said he had a call for him. Eddie dreaded it was his mom, Mike probably informed her of what happened and is calling to let him know she's already headed home. As he answered the phone a far too familiar voice was on the line...

_ "Well that took quite the turn didn't it Eds? Looks like you fingered the wrong guy, Stan is out of the game, how many more pawns before the big ending. You're red-handed bestie, the husky turned hunky, or your own boyfriend. Until next time Eds." _

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Friday 12:00 PM**

Eddie was sitting in the guidance counselor room, Mr. Smith was talking to him but it sounded like white noise to Eddie, still shaken from the call. "....haven't been able to contact your mother so it's best to stay with Beverly okay son." Eddie was brought back from this and nodded at the man in front of him, "Okay, then you're free to go and if you need anything else my door is always open." Eddie grabbed his things and walked out. As Eddie turned the corner he crashed into another student.

"Oh shit, sorry...oh hey Adrian how's it going?" 

"Well it's not everyday you hear that someone you knew slash dated is a killer. How are you holding up? I heard about Stan, I'm sorry I know how much he meant to all of you guys." Adrian have Eddie a small pat on the shoulder. 

"Thanks, uh I'm not really sure to be honest. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all. Bev's been my rock and I couldn't ask for anything more." 

"Alright well if you need anything don't be afraid to reach out okay. I'll see you later." Adrian gave Eddie a quick hug before going his own direction. 

The rest of the day was filled with moments of silence, many students give Eddie their condolences, Eddie would walk by the closed library with the police tape covering the doors. Lunch with Bev and Ben felt off but it was Bev who broke the silence, "So I think you should have that party Eddie." Eddie gave Bev a confused look, "Look at it this way, it'll be a celebration of how awesome Stan...was...umm so you know we can drink beer and watch some of his favorite movies. We can do it just us three or invite other people, however big or small you want Eddie." Eddie thinking over the idea, is that the appropriate thing to do. Everyone grieves in different ways, as long as it Stan was in everyone's hearts and minds it should be alright. 

"Umm alright, sure. Where would we have it at?." Eddie asked, he knew it could be at his house. Just the idea of other people in his safe space freaked him out.

"How about that farmhouse, uuhh what's it called, Oh Neilbolt. Let's have it there. The guy who owns it let's anyone rent it out." Bev suggested, and Eddie agreed. The bell rang ending the lunch period and the three hugged before leaving. Eddie lost in his thought crashed into someone again falling on his butt. He looked up and his face went blank as Richie stood in front of him.

"Hey Eds, you got a minute?" Richie offered him his hand, Eddie grabbed it and felt something stir inside him, gult, love, disgust he wasn't sure.

"Umm yea, next period is just a study period. Where'd you have in mind?" Eddie asked as he composed himself. Richie smiled as he and Eddie ditched school, walking through town. After a few minutes Eddie knew exactly where Richie was taking him, the kissing bridge. As the reached the edge of the bridge Eddie saw the craving of his and Richie's initials. Richie was the first to break the silence the two side by side not looking at each other. 

"Officer Hanlon let me go after hearing that you got another call while I was locked, and with no other evidence than me having bad timing they let me go." Richie turned to Eddie's grabbing both his hands, tears forming in his eyes." Eds you have to believe me that i didn't have anything to do with is. We've both known Stan since kindergarten, he was the first person I told that I was gay and the one who gave me the courage to ask you out. Why...why would you think I could do that, let alone try to hurt you. I have no reason too." Richie was looking into Eddie's eyes, seeing the hurt and the betrayal in both their eyes. Eddie wrapped his arm around Richie hugging him tightly, he could feel it in his heart that Richie wasn't responsible. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry Chee your right. I'm so sorry, I was so scared. They called me Eds and and your the only person who calls me that and-" Eddie was interrupted by a kiss, when the broke apart a smile was plastered on both their faces. "Not sure if you heard but the rest of us are gonna be meeting at Neilbolt to have like a memorial type vigil party for Stan, I'd love for you to join me." Eddie ask him, Richie nodded and planted another kiss on Eddie. " I'll let Bev know we'll meet them later tonight and for now my mom should still be out so we can go PG-13 again." Eddie winked at Richied which only got a chuckle out of him. 

"One of these days Eds we'll go from PG-13 to full on NC-17." Richie rebutted. Eddie only gave Richie a smile. Eddie took out his phone to text bev.

_ Hey gonna met you guys later tonight, got some making up to do. =)  _ _ sent 1:35 _

__

_ ;)  _ _ read 1:37 _

Eddie took this time to text Mike as well, Eddie had a feeling that something might go wrong.

_ Hey Officer Mike, its eddie. There are plans to have a small vigil for Stan. Thought I'd let you know just in case.  _ _ Sent 1:40 _

  
  


__

Tick tock-tick tock, Principal Maturin was starting at the clock in his office  _ '4:50'. _ He sighed and leaned back in his chair, the past 3 days have been an absolute nightmare. Three students killed, one of them on school property. He couldn't get the image out of his head when he saw Stanley's body after one of the janitors had burst into his office screaming about blood coming out from the doors of the library. The blank look in his eyes, and then having to the parents, he was glad that both Sheriff Bowers and Officer Hanlon were there to help the parents with their reactions. The mom completely inconsolable and the father punching the walls in his house. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. He opened the door.

"Hheello" he looked left and right and saw nobody, he shrugged his shoulders and closed the door. Maturin started gathering his things into his briefcase, there was another knock on his door. 

"Yes?!" He opens his door and saw nobody again. Maturin walked into the hallway into the front office and saw nobody, he checked behind desk...nobody. He signed and made his way back to his office, he walked to his desk and reached for his briefcase. He turned around and was met with three sharp pains in his gut. The masked clown in front of him, blood was coming from his mouth as he shakily tried to walk out of his office, the clown blocking his path. Maturin feel to the ground and the last thing he was the clown walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday 8 PM

Eddie and Richie were laying next to each other trying to catch their breaths, only moments ago had they finally made the landmark step in their relationship. Eddie was happy about his relationship with Richie, sure it had a rocky start from the years of longing, not knowing if Richie was gay or not, the jealousy of Richie's relationship with Adien. After everything was done and settled Eddie is glad that soon Richie and him will be able to leave their small town. That happiness soon disappeared as he remembered about his friend that would not be joining them and having his life cut so short. The police still haven't caught who killed Bowers and Patrick in the first place, Eddie wondered if they were still in danger. In his moments of thought Eddie missed when Richie had gone to the bathroom had cleaned himself up and redressed. 

"Eds, hey I gotta take off and pick up some 'things' for later tonight." 'Things' Eddie knew was Richie's code word for weed, but he didn't mind, "I'll see you at the party later. Love you." Richie gave Eddie a kiss before leaving, Eddie now still naked in bed moved to the bathroom to start getting ready for the party. 

The walk to Neilbolt wasn't a far one, 15 minutes if Eddie wanted to take the views of the town, as he approached the farmhouse he could hear loud music playing and about 10 cars leading up the path but didn't see Richie's car. Eddie's gut was already telling him it's a bad idea to go in, but Bev and Ben were probably waiting for him inside, he continued he noticed a police car with someone inside. He approached the car and knocked on the window, the window revealed a familiar face.

"Hey Eddie, thanks for giving me the heads up, everything's going pretty smoothly nothing out of place." Mike gave Eddie a soft smile, and Eddie couldn't help himself and smiled back. "How are you feeling? I'm sorry we haven't caught the person who did it but trust me we're working as hard as we can."

" ummm you know I'm not too sure. People have been coming up to me asking the same questions, 'how are you, sorry for your loss' and it annoys me to a degree." He looks to the farmhouse, "They didn't know Stan like we did, hell I'm sure nobody in there knew what Stans last name is. They're only here for the booze and an excuse to party." There was a silence that fell between them, a silence that said  _ it'll get easier  _ but Eddie just wanted his life back to normal, he sighed and said bye to Mike before heading back to the farmhouse. 

Mike felt for Eddie, he knows the pain of losing someone at a young age. He remembered when he and Bill had spent hours putting up missing poster signs of Georgie hoping somebody had information. The long nights of holding Bill crying as if both their lives depend on it. As the years went on the feeling of loss was still there and that was a factor in both their lives that gave them the ambition and drive to find their passions. Bill had his writing and Mike knew he wanted to help his town, but the two never grieved properly soon finding themselves growing further apart and using their careers as an excuse. Arguments that lasted entire nights until finally Mike was the one who had to call it quits. Cut to present day and the two can barely have a civil conversation without it ending in one of them yelling at each other. Mike heard the noise of a car coming and saw the too familiar van.

"Its a little cliche don't you think Bill?" Audra asked as she was pulling into the pathway that led to the farm.

"What is?" Bill in the back getting various cameras ready. 

"This set up. Think about it in every horror movie the final showdown always happens to be in a secluded area, it's always on the weekend and at a party. For all we know two more people could have died by now." 

"Oh...my...god. I'm going to be responsible for catching a killer." Bill could already see all the awards for his reporting. Audra rolled her eyes as she parked the van. Bill was getting the last bit of equipment he needed to plant in the farmhouse when a knock interrupted him, opening his face went flat.

"Something I can help you with officer?" Bill said plainly. 

"I could ask the same of you Mr. Denbrough." Mike knew the game Bill was playing and he wasn't going to let him win easily. "Seems rather strange of a local news station coming out to cover a little high school party." 

"Well for your information I-Im here...here for the vigil. Get some quotes, you know standard reporting. Now let me ask you what a police officer is doing here at what looks like a simple easy gathering. Don't suspect that something might happen would you?" Bill gave Mike a snide smile. 

"Order of the mayor, thought it'd make everyone feel more comfortable and if you're here to get some quotes I'd be happy to accompany you so that way you don't spend aalll night here." Mike reached his hand out to bill. Bill looking at his hand like it's a trap but took it nonetheless giving Audra here cue to hand him his messenger bag with the recording instruments. The two walked together in silence with the sounds of the music filling the tension in the air. Someone had to be the one to say something and after how things heated up in Mike's office bill knew he had to be the one to say something first, luckily mike always was thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry Bill " "I'm sorry Mikey"

The two men looked at each other confused at what just happened. Opening their mouths but closing them immediately. Bill raised his arm to signal Mike he wanted to talk first.

"I'm sorry Mikey. I know that I've but my career above you and-and putting my all into my work was how I was dealing with Georgie's and I still do that. I know I don't have any right to say this but after all this is over do you think we can sit down and talk for real this time." Bill looked down too scared to see Mike's reaction and was met by a big hug. Bill had relaxed and brought his hands up to warm them around Mike, he looked up at Mike and could see the hurt that had been caused for the years. Mike let go and gave Bill a small kiss on the cheek and whispered  _ 'I'd love that',  _ the two began their walk to the farmhouse again.

Inside all Eddie saw was strangers, people who came for the booze and possible drugs. They didn't care about Stan and would never know. As he looked around he couldn't see Bev or Ben, he walked through the kitchen and all he saw were the bottles of liquor and red cups. The living room had people spread out all over the floor and couches watching some random horror movie Eddie couldn't recall the name. He made his way to the back door and could a group of kids around a fireplace, he walked closer to the group and noticed Patty and Myra. Patty's eyes were red and puffy, Myra was rubbing small circles on her back trying to comfort her, they noticed Eddie as he walked up. 

"Hey guys...umm thanks for coming." Eddie scratched the back of his head trying to figure out what to say. 

"Eddie, did Stan ever talk about me? I know it's dumb but I feel so guilty for what happened. I completely forgot that we had set up that study session and we never exchanged numbers." Patty took a deep breath trying to fight back the tears, " If i wasn't so caught up with school work i could have said something or-or done something maybe he would still be here." The tears came falling from her eyes, Eddie kneed in front of her and gave her the strongest hug he could. 

"Patty this isn't your fault okay. In Stan's eyes you could do no wrong. He would always come to me after school and talk about how nervous he was to be around you and he would try to find ways to ask you out. Patty you would have been a great addition to our friend group. You still can be, don't be scared to reach out to us, you're probably the only person here who truly understands how we're feeling. Thank you " Eddie let go of Patty and gave a quick hug to Myra too just to be friendly. "Hey by the off chance you either one of you seen Bev or Ben?" He stood up asking the girls. Patty shook her head and Myra said she saw Bev go into the cellar to get more alcohol but said that was a while ago. Before he could say goodbye to them a student opened the door and yelled out something about Principal Maturin's body being dumped onto the football field and everyone got up and started walking out the door to try and catch a glimpse before the police closed it off.

By the time Eddie came inside it looked like everyone was gone and still no sign of Bev, Ben or Richie. He took out his phone  _ '10:50' , _ scrolling through his contacts he was going to call somebody but crashed into something. He looked up and saw Adrian.

"Eddie, Eddie we gotta stop meeting like this" Adrian laughed as he reached down to pick Eddie up. "Some party right. The first sign of another body dropped and everyone wants to see the spectacle." Eddie laughed trying to seem awkward. "Hey do you think I can talk to you about something?" Eddie nodded not sure what they could possibly talk about. "Cool! Come on let's go upstairs it's probably cleaner. I know you how much you don't like messes Eds."

The party was in full swing and Bev barely had time to check her phone to see how long Ben would take to arrive. She still had the money he had given her as by the time she came to Neilbolt to pay for the night the owner had said someone had came already and paid for the same reason she wanted to. When she asked who the owner said two nice gentlemen, she tried to wonder who could have done a cool thing for them. Her mind was brought back when someone had asked her where they could find more beer as they were running low, she offered to get them from the cellar. 

"Jesus, why are they so dark all the time" Bev said as she walked down the stairs, the light switch next to the door wasn't working so she tried her luck and walked carefully. She reached the last step and found another light switch by the wall and flicked it on and on cue the cellar was filled with light. The cellar was filled with more tables and chairs leaning against the walls, the fridge at the end of the room. Bev noticed a clock that read  _ '8:30',  _ Eddie would be arriving soon. She opened the fridge and grabbed as many 40's as she can and made her way to the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Bev looked up and saw a clown figure. She snickered "Nice costume dude, but Halloween is still months away." She began walking up the stairs and the clown man still stood at the top. Bev reached the last few steps, "You gonna let me pass man?" The clown shook their head. "Oh I see you wanna play a game?" It nodded, " Okay want me to be the damsel in distress?" Another nodded, "Okay how do we play?" Bev waited for a moment before trying to squeeze around the figure but she met back with resistance. Bev dropped some bottles, "Dude Come on what the hell. Can you mo-" Bev felt the force for a pair of hands pushing on her and with the bottled in hand Bev rolled down the stairs, her body hitting the stairs at weird angels, the bottles breaking. 

She landed back at the bottom the wind knocked out of her, she knew she was wet from the alcohol and there was a sharp pain in her neck. Her hand made contact with a piece of glass on her neck, she looked up and saw the clown walking down. She was looking around the room to try and find a way out. A window by the fridge was the only way, she got up and limped the way to the other side of the room, the clown slowly walked towards her. She climbed on the small freezer to reach the window but wouldn't budge. She looked back in time to see the clown swing at her with a knife and dodged the attack. She limped to get back to the stairs, she made it up halfway before she felt her foot get pulled from under her and the stairs made contact with her chest. She got turned over and could feel blood coming up from her mouth, too weak to fight. The clown dug the piece of glass further into her neck, her body limp....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one seemed out of place, forgot it was in draft mode and forgot to publish.

**Friday 1PM**

_ Hey Officer Mike, its eddie. There are plans to have a small vigil for Stan. Thought I'd let you know just in case.  _ _ Sent 1:40 _

Mike was in his office looking over every piece of evidence he had on the case. Nothing was making sense the only connection was the 'losers club', from what he's gathered they got the brute force from Bower's gang. Mike looked at the whiteboard in front of him, a puzzle with pieces that varied in size and shape. His concentration was broken from the commotion outside, 

_ "Sir you can't go in there Officer Mike is busy" _

_ "Hey fuckface, I have the right as a concerned citizen of this town to ask questions surrounding this case." _

_ "Your just looking for the loaf of bread at the end of the tiny breadcrumbs you hack of a reporter" _

_ "Fuck you! I'm going in aways, we've known each other for years."  _

Bill walked into Mike's office flipping off the officer behind him and closed Mike's door. Mike noticed how professional Bill was dressed. A black button-up with a dark brown vest, dark jeans and a messenger bag across his shoulder. The two started at each other with an intense look, Mike coughed to try and ease the tension in the room. 

"Ssoo umm what can I help with Bill, can't imagine it's just a casual conversation between friends." The word 'friends' stung a bit in Bill's heart. Bill pointed to the chair asking if it's okay to sit, Mike nodded.

"Well I'm here to see if you needed any help with the case or maybe so new insight." 

"Off the record?" Mike asked,

"Off the record." Bill nodded but had a tape recorder going in his bag.

"I'm one hundred percent certain it has to do with these "lose club" kids, one of them is dead, the other got attacked, we had to release the boyfriend under inconclusive evidence, and the last have solid alibis." Mike sighed heavily, sitting down across from Bill, "It's like there's one tiny piece missing that will put everything together. Have you heard anything?" 

"Well it's not much but apparently the kids gave this person a name, Pennywise the clown. Turns out my excellent reporting influenced the culture around here and kids are texting each other clown emojis and asking what their dirtiest secret, I'm telling you know Mikey I could get a pulitzer prize for this when I'm done." Mike rolled his eyes at bill getting slightly irritated.

"Is recognition the only thing you care about Bill, honestly three kids are dead, a killer is still on the loose and-and the others could still possibly be in danger and all you care about is how this could advance your career?" Mike's voice getting louder. 

Bill shot back at Mike equally louder, "Of course I-I care about these o-other kids but it's my j-job to report what's ha-hapening." Bill stutter only came back when he was one to closing his emotions. 

"Get out." Mike said plainly. Bill opened his mouth to say something but closed it and left Mike's office. Tears started forming in Mike's eyes, Mike knew he had to get over Bill this case was to big to be distracted now. He took two deep breaths and went back to work, he checked his phone saw the message from Eddie again. By the end of the night Mike was going to catch who was behind the killings.

  
  


Bev sent back a smiley face to Eddie, she was in the middle of woodshop. She was cutting wood that would make up the panels to Ben's anniversary gift. Her teacher scolded her as he kept reminding everyone how important safety procedures were to make sure no one would get hurt from the blades. She apologized and continued her work, by the end of the school day she meet up with Ben. Bev was always reminded by how lucky she was to have Ben in her life, how he looks at her like she's the only person in the world and how patient he was whenever her depression episodes hit and the trauma that we left over from her dad. The two planned to head over to the Neilbolt farm to ask the owner if they could rent out the barn to have the vigil. Bev noticed how strangely quiet Ben has as the began their walk from the school. 

"Ben, honey something on your mind?" She stopped walking and turned to face him, she could see something in his eyes. 

"It's nothing, just the news about Stan is still fresh in my mind." He caressed her hands in his, "I want to know how much I love you and how grateful I am that you're in my life." He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Bev. "Umm actually do you wanna go ahead and go to Neilbolt, there's something I gotta do real fast and once I'm done I'll meet you there." Ben reached into his pocket to get his wallet and handed Bev some money, "Here I think this should be enough for tonight. I'll see you later okay babe." Bev nodded and began her walk to Neilbolt. 

Ben took a deep breath, he reached into his back pocket to reach his phone and saw the message from an unknown number 

_ "How could anyone love someone as gross and fat like you."  _

Next was a picture of Bev and Tom studying in the library.

_ If you want answers meet me in the woodshop class fat boy *clown emoji * _

Ben reached the classroom, he took a deep breath before heading inside. The room was dark with only the emergency lights on, Ben walked closer into the middle of the room.

"Hello, anyone here?" Ben said loudly but was met by silence. After a few minutes of waiting Ben decided it was time to leave, he reached for the door knob but was met with resistance from the now locked door.  _ 'fuck' _ he thought to himself, the room still dark Ben flicked the lights switch and the whole room came alive, the saw baldes coming from the work tables came on. The lights went too bright for Ben as he winced but his eye quickly recovered. Ben took in his surroundings, an empty classroom now booming with the sound the the saws going on, Ben looked back at the light switch to see if there was an extra switch that controlled the saws. There was no switch, so Ben took it upon himself to try a way to unlock the door, Ben thought for a moment how he would to it and with what. He looked around and saw the supply closet, Ben remembered the time Bev showed him to to pick locks with a bobby pin and with Bens luck maybe the closet would have a random pin. As he walked towards the closet Ben noticed how close the table are. Ben walked up to the closet and with a feeling in his gut Ben slowly reached for the two door handle, and swung the doors wide open...

The world slowed down...Ben looked down as he saw the masked clown lunge at his waist...the feeling of being lifted from the ground...the grinding noise of bone and flesh...his blood spraying all over the room like a fountain, pooling in his mouth...he could see the circular saw blade protruding from his chest...his hands vibrating from shook...his body going limp...


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie and Adrian were sitting on the bed, and trying to find a comfortable sitting position. "So what did you want to talk about?" Eddie asked settling on a spot. 

"About you and I. I know there's still some awkward tension between us ever since Richie and I broke up. It's my fault mostly becau-" The door broke open and the two boys turned and were confronted by the clown. It lunged towards Adrian and stabbed him in the abdomen. "Fuck! Eddie go get help!" Eddie stood frozen in fear as Adrian's body went lifeless and the clown turned to him next. Dodging the knife swing Eddie ran downstairs calling out for someone. Outside he saw Mike's car still there and ran to it but found it empty, he saw the news van. Knocking on the doors loudly. 

"Can I help you?" Audra opened the door and Eddie jumped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Officer Mike where is he!?" Eddie's voice was frantic.

"Him and Bill went up the road, they got a call about a crashed car. What's happening?" 

"The person that's been doing the killing is here, he's inside the house and-and what's that on the screen?" Eddie saw behind Audra a screen that had an angle of the living room and saw the clown walk by. "Fuck he passed right now, we have to find Mike now!" Eddie reached for the door but was stopped by Audra.

"Wait, how much time did it take for you get here?" 

"I don't know maybe thirty seconds why?"

"The recording is delayed by about thirty seconds." The two starred at the door holding their breaths...Adura counted down with her fingers, 1...2...3...she opened the door and looked both sides, "Okay, looks like we're in the cl-"Eddie saw the knife pierce Adura in the neck the blood pouring out from her. The clown pulled her body from the van and leaped after Eddie. Eddie was pinned under the clown, its knee right on Eddie's hip bone. Eddie thrashed to try and get free but the pressure on his hip was too hard, the clown raised their arm knife in hand. The adrenaline gave Eddie the strength to get his hip free and brought his knee up and hit the assailant in their groin area, that gave Eddie just enough room to get out of the van and he closed the door hoping it would give Eddie enough time to run down the road to see if he could get to Mike in Time...

"Holy shit isn't that Tozier's car. What's it doing out here?" Bill asked behind Mike's shoulders. The two came to investigate an abandoned car that had been reported by an anonymous tip. 

"I don't know Bill, but I've got a bad feeling about this.” Mike came around to the driver’s side door and looked for the trunk lever. The trunk slightly opened Mike took a deep breath and lifted the hood. 

“Jesus” Mike looked away and Bill threw up behind him. The contents of the trunk included a switchblade, blood stained Star of David and a bloody saw blade.

“Mikey what is this?” 

“The switch blade belonged to Henry, the Star of David is Stanley, and the saw blade im not certain but looks like we have one more victim. Come on we should get back to the farmhouse." The two took off in a jog. By the time they got back all the cars were gone and they noticed blood coming from the news van Mike pulled out his gun and opened the door, Audra's body fell back.

"Oh god, Audra" Bill had tears falling from his eyes, Mike gave Bill a hug. "Bill take my car, get as far as possible and call for help. Can you do that for me?" Bill nodded and was handed keys from Mike. As Mike headed towards the house Bill pulled him back and gave Mike a kiss, Mike leaned into the kiss. 

"Please be careful okay. Don't go dying on me." Bill said as they pulled apart, Mike nodded and headed towards the house.

Mike pulled out his gun and walked through the house. The kitchen empty the only evidence of people where the empty red cups. Checking every corner Mike continued his search of the house, he came across a locked door. A few slams of his shoulder didn’t work, he kicked the door and gagged at the sight of a dead Bev. Holding back tears Mike checked the living room and was by the front door again, upstairs was the next place to check. He made his way upstairs and saw a body on the bed. Mike came up to the boy and could hear shallow breathing. 

“Hey son can you hear me? What's your name?” Mike got himself under the boy and held him up under his arm. 

Weakly he said, “Adiran, sir”  The two made they’re way back down stairs, and heard yelling. 

_ “Mike, Mike!” _

__ Mike recognized Eddie’s voice, he set Adiran against the doorframe and called out for Eddie. 

“Eddie! On the front porch! Come towards the front.” Mike walked forward and looked left and right and spotted Eddie limping up the road. Mike ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. 

“Oh god Eddie thank god you're okay. Listen I need to know where Richie is.” 

“I-I don’t know I haven’t seen or heard from him since eight. Why? I thought he was in the clear.” Eddie asked, Mike gave Eddie a solemn look.

“I'm sorry Eddie but we found Richie’s car a few miles back and there was some damning evidence that suggest otherwise. If you can think of any place that he mi-” A loud boom sound came from behind the pair and Mike collapsed in front of Eddie. Eddie looked up and saw Adrian holding up the gun with a devilish grin, licking his fingers. 

“Corn starch Eds, now if you would come inside.” Eddie slowly walked inside and could feel the barrel on his back. 

“Adrian why are you doing this?” Eddie’s voice started shaking, “You don’t have to do whatever you think of planning.” The two made their way into the kitchen. 

“Oh Eddie Eddie Eddie, if only it was that easy but it’s not. Don’t worry though there’s still lots of surprises. Come on out babe.” Eddie turned to the hallway and Eddie’s face dropped and tears fell from his eyes.

“Chee?” 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

“Chee?” Eddie’s eyes burned with stung with tears. It was all true, Richie killed his own friend and now he was going to die with a broken heart. 

“Shocker...just kidding! Babe a little closer please” Richie came closer into the kitchen and had a gun to his head and behind him another man.

“Don!” Eddie’s mind was racing a million miles a minute. How was Don involved, was Richie still in on this. Richie came up to Eddie with tears in his eyes, and Adrian and Don both had guns pointed towards them. 

"So I guess it's an appropriate time to tell you what's going on. So imma monologue for a bit so stay with him. Let's rewind back all the way back to when Rich and I were dating and we were at Greta's party. Speaking of Greta, why didn't we kill her?" 

Don just shrugged his shoulders. "Well anyways at the party Rich got plastered that when I went to go check on him he was crying. I came up to him to try and console him and to my surprise Rich didn't recognize me and called me 'Eds'. Everything finally clicked, why Rich always seemed to keep me at arm's length and the lingering tension between you two whenever we all hanged out, it all made sense and the rest of the night was Rich thinking I was you and was pouring his entire heart out and from there I knew it would be a matter of time before he would leave me for you and so I made the first step and broke it off. Then I met Don and my world changed, he gave me the confidence and the bravery to come out and not be ashamed. Henry just still had to be an asshole and had the entire school gang up on us and we finally had enough, so to our surprise Wednesday just happened to be the twenty-seventh anniversary of the black spot and Don and I took it upon ourselves to deal with Bowers. We followed him all day and by nightfall we had our chance, him and Patrick had finished their fuck session and Patrick went into the woods and Don here is all the muscle. We kill the two of them and that would be it bbuutt no, you two had to have your own coming out and were fucking praised for it! No no no, I refused to be the punching bag for the longest time for you two fuckers to-to parade with everyone thinking you're the best couple to exist...that's when we expanded to kill your friends and pin it on Rich."

Adrian took a big breath and wiped his forehead, "Woo, I think that covers all the bases. So now comes the last part, babe the knife." Don pulled out a knife and handed to him, Adrian plunged the knife into Don and Don did the same to Adrian. Eddie and Richie shared a shocked look at each other.

"Holy Shit, you guys a fucking insane." Richie said shielding Eddie behind him.

"Not us, you Rich." Don pulled Richie away from Eddie and forced Richie's hand to palm the knife. "There now your fingerprints are on there and it's time for you to go night night " Don pulled Richie's head into the doorframe and knocked him out. Tears swelled into Eddie's eyes seeing Richie look lifeless on the floor. 

"Yo-you're not going to get away with this." 

"Oh Eds, we already did. Hehehe."

_ "Mikey, Mikey" _

The three looked towards the door and Bill walked in. The four locked eyes on each other. Eddie grabbed the closets thing to him and swung it at Adrian and kicked him over, "Bill run!" Bill turned around and ran out the door with Don chasing behind him. Adrian still on the floor Eddie took the opportunity and ran out the kitchen and hid in a side closet. He could head Adrian yelling for him. Eddie checked his pockets for his phone and dialed 911,

_ "911 what's your emergency?" _

"You need to get every available officer to the Neilbolt farmhouse, Officer Mike got shot and there's two people trying to kill us hurry." Eddie said in a hushed voice and hung up the phone. 

_ "Did you kill the reporter?"  _

_ "He got away I don't know where he went" _

_ "FUCK! Eds if you come out now I'll make sure it's as quick as possible. " _

Eddie moved back into the closet as he could, he could hear the wood groan outside and see a shadow walk by. Eddie grabbed an umbrella that was next to him, the door swung open, Eddie stood frozen as he was able to see Adrian but Adrian had not seen him. Eddie took his chance and charged at him stabbing him in the chest.

"ARGH!! You fucking bitch!" Adrian yelled as he fell to the floor. Eddie raised the umbrella to stab Adrian but was tackled by Don. The two struggled, Eddie kicked Don in his groin and ran into the living room. Don quickly chased after him and pulled the rug underneath Eddie making him fall forward, Don pulled EddEddie to him and turned him around, his hands of Eddie's throat. "Cute, cute, cute" Eddie reached up and scratched Don's eye and headbutted him. Don fell over and Eddie got up and got behind the tv. "In your fucking dreams Don." The tv falling on Don the lights flicked as Don's body was shaking from the electricity frying him. Eddie came back into the hallway and came crashing down with Adrian back on top of him and his hands on his throat. " You little fucker, I'm gonna wish you hadn't been bo-" Blood splattered on Eddie's face and Adrian's body fell back, Eddie looked up and saw Bill with Mike under his shoulder. 

"Mike! Bill! You guys are okay." He ran over to them and gave them a hug, Richie gasped for air and shakily came to join the group. 

"Fuck me, is it over?" Richie groaned against the doorframe. 

"Fuckers!" Adrian got back up, Eddie grabbed Mike's gun and shot Adrian right between his eyes, Adrian fell back down for the last time. 

Sirens could be heard coming from a distance. Eddie holding up Richie and Bill was holding up Mike, the four walking down the path to meet up with the various emergency personnel. Eddie was a little bruised up, Richie was next to him getting his head banged. The emt said he might have a mild concussion and should go to the hospital just in case. Mike was in a gurnee and Bill followed into the same ambulance. The corners came out of the house with three body bags. As they made their departure from the farmhouse getting further and further Eddie looked out the window and could see the symbolism. The ending of this horrible chapter in their life meant only good things could from here on out and with Riche by his side Eddie knew he was braver than he thought.

1 week later

_ "Well Derry what started as an anniversary killing turned revenge movie this story has its happy ending. Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier, Officer Mike Hanlon, and yours truly took down the people responsible for these heinous crimes. They're names will not be said and insisted let us focus on the family of the children that were lost and give them the power to overcome and help move forward. Henry Bowers, Patrick Hofstetter, Stanley Uris, Benjamin Hanscom and Beverly Marsh. Principal Maturin will be missed as well as his tenure at Derry High held many achievements. I leave you with this final reminder tonight Derry, don't be afraid. Be who you want to be. Be proud. And if you find someone worth holding on to, never ever let them go. Follow your own path, wherever that takes you. Think of this newscast as a promise. A promise I'm asking you to make. To me. To each other. An oath. Be true. Be brave. Stand. Believe. I'm Bill Denbrough, Goodnight." _

  
  


3 Years Later

Eddie and Riche pulled up to the graveyard. Patty and Myra were already there setting flowers and lighting candles. The two came out of the car and waved at the girls. 

"Mike and Bill said they were coming right?" Patty asked as she gave each boy a hug.

"Yea, Mike had to go pick up Bill from an assignment. They should be here shortly" Richien said pulling Eddie closer into him. The four looked at the big gravestone in front of them.

_ "In loving memory, the losers club _

_ Stanley. U _

_ Benjamin. H _

_ Beverly. M _

_ Loving friends, sons and daughter" _

Mike's patrol car finally pulled up and both him and Bill made their way to the group. Each exchanging hugs and small smiles. The group each took turns sharing what new happenings were going on in their lives. The sun begun to set and the group gathered their things before saying their goodbyes. Eddie took his phone out as it was vibrating.

_ Unknown Caller  _

__ Curious as who could be calling him Eddie answered the phone call,

"Hello, Eddie speaking"

Silence...

"Who is it Eds?" Richie tapped on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie shooed him away.

"Hello, is someone there?"

_ "Welcome home Eds" *click* _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who was enjoyed what I wrote. I hope I did the characters that did survive justice as well as the scream franchise.


End file.
